


The Subtleties of Anonymous Gift-giving

by pentapus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa, damian isn't subtle, dick loves him for it, grumpy cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Damian's first secret santa exchange. He forgot the 'secret'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Subtleties of Anonymous Gift-giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/gifts).



> For Cavaleira, who asked for some secret santa shenanigans with Damian giving gifts.


End file.
